


Boy Don't Stop

by UncleNansi



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Come play, Feltching, I made this, M/M, Rough Sex, omgkinkpls18, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: Prompt: "Jack likes to fuck bitty hard, come all over his ass (feed bitty the cum even?), then eat bitty out until Bitty comes."Precisely such ;*





	Boy Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> boo yah
> 
> prompt had no specific kinks and the only squick is bottom!jack <3
> 
> kink fest: https://omgkinkpls.tumblr.com/
> 
> this is a lot shorter than everything else i have on here but i wasnt gonna force anything yaknow? thanks for reading
> 
> The title comes from a song by Cupcakke :*

 

Jack’s been big his whole life. He was a fat kid ,and then he was a tall teenager. Now he needs special tailored clothes and pants and he’s big and unless he's careful he just feels destructive. Being around hockey players helps, because they’re big too. He can check guys and wrestle with them and he’s careful, but he’s not even the tallest or biggest guy in the room and that’s nice. Unlike when he goes to a coffee shop and his big fucking ass knocks a mug off a table as he tries and squeezes himself into a corner spot.

 

He’s got a lot of power and weight to throw around. So thank god Bitty likes it _hard_.

 

Jack isn’t thinking so much about that now; holding Bitty down on the bed by his hips, slamming into Bitty as hard and as fast as he can. He’s thinking mainly about how good and hot and fucking _good_ it is to be driving home into Bitty over and over again.

 

He had thought about it earlier though. When Bitty was practically ripping Jack’s clothes off and begging to be dominated and man-handled.

 

“Really?” Jack was practically laughing as Bitty tried to get Jack to put his hands on him.

 

“Jack please, just… just…”

 

"I don't wanna hurt you."

 

Bitty had pouted at him, "I'm not  _fragile_ , Mr. Zimmermann."

 

Jack couldn't argue with that.

 

“Fuck,” Bitty chokes out. “Shit, pull my hair.”

 

Jack slips his hand up Bitty’s back and onto his scalp, then grabs a handful of Bitty’s longer locks and grabs them tight. Bitty keens and arches his back as much as he can. “Shit,” Jack groans. “Shit, shit, shit.”

 

The sound of skin slapping on skin is so sexy Jack can’t take it. The absolute pounding Jack is giving Bitty and the way Bitty _takes_ it, _wants_ it. He’s so glad Bitty’s into this because, god damn.

 

Jack leans into his thrusting even more. His heart is practically pounding out his chest and he feels like he’s just done a shift on the ice. Although nothing he’s ever done in skates has felt this good.

 

“Oh my God,” he gasps, “I’m gonna come.”

 

“Fuck yes, come in my ass,” Bitty demands, “Come on, Sweetie.”

 

Jack’s hips stutter before he ultimately roots himself deep inside Bitty and comes. He can feel his toes curl and for a minute the sensations are all too much. His eyes roll back in his head and his brain short circuits for a moment.

 

When he starts to function again he’s still inside Bitty and Bitty is looking up at him with this big brown eyes.

 

Jack’s chest shudders as he pulls out of Bitty, then his breath leaves him all together as he watches his cum drip out of Bitty’s gape and onto the sheets.

 

“Fuck,” he moans, grabbing each of Bitty’s cheeks and spreading his ass. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Bitty is still gasping for breath, “Eat it, baby.”

 

Jack goes gladly.

 

Eating Bitty out is a pleasure he enjoys often, but feltching was a special treat. Jack tried not think too much about it, focusing on the sensations of Bitty’s warm ass around his face and the obscene feeling of Bitty’s come in his mouth and down his chin.

 

Bitty is practically squealing with delight. Pushing back into Jack’s face and bucking his hips on Jack’s tongue. Jack’s dick is trying desperately to get hard again, but he’s definitely spent for a while longer than that.

 

Suddenly Bitty’s reaching between his legs and frantically pumping his cock as he comes. He lets out a string of expletives, and Jack watches as Bitty’s back goes rigid and he buries his face into the mattress.

 

Jack spits out his own cum into his hand, only slightly grossed out that he did that. He sits on his haunches with his hand full of cum and watches Bitty slowly regain himself. In an almost slow motion act Jack watches Bitty sit up and crawl over towards him on all fours.

 

Then, like something straight out of his wet dreams, Bitty brings Jack’s hand to his face and laps up the puddle of come without a second thought.

 

“Holy shit, babe,” Jack breathes, free hand going to his twitching cock.

 

Bitty just moans and makes sure he sucks each and every one of Jack’s fingers and gets every last drop of Jack’s come he can into his mouth. He leaves Jack’s hand stickier than it was before, but Jack is so blown away by the display he can’t even complain.

 

“That-uh,” Jack’s throat is dry, “That was really hot.”

 

Bitty smiles up at him, like Jack complimented his baking and not his cum-eating habits. “Really? I was worried it was too much.”

 

“Oh, no,” Jack reassures.

 

Bitty laughs and little and spreads himself on the bed, opening his arms for Jack, “Come take a nap before we get dinner ready.”

“My hands all messy.”

 

“We’ll clean you up later.”


End file.
